robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Edge Hog
Edge Hog (also spelled Edgehog) was a silver round robot with a pneumatic axe. It fought in two UK wars, but lost in the first round in each. It also fought in the New Blood Championship, where it made the heat final, losing to Thor. Robot History Series 6 In their first appearence, Edge Hog faced Tornado, Terror Bull and Inshredable. It began by attacking and than being lifted by Terror Bull. The wedge shaped robot went for Terror Bull again, before being shoved around a few times by the experienced Tornado. Next, Edge Hog got under Inshredable and attacked it, before being shunted by Tornado again. As a result of this, Edge Hog found itself in Matilda's CPZ, and the House Robot attacked it with her flywheel. Edge Hog was alright though, and reversed out, activating the pit release, but appeared to be stuck there. Refbot attempted to free Edge Hog, failed, then counted the robot out. Extreme 2 Edge Hog participated in the New Blood Championships in Robot Wars Extreme 2. Its axe blows missed Chip loads of times in round 1 but it managed to land some on RT-81 before getting its own axe jammed in RT-81s bodywork. After managing to free its axe, it got attacked by Mr Psycho and Sir Killalot and seemed to be in trouble, but qualified through to the next round as RT-81 had already been immobilised. Edge Hogs next battle was one of its best performances, where Hells Teeth broke down after Edge Hog landed a lot of axe blows on the top of it. Then, Edge Hog attacked Dead Metal and caused damage to Sgt Bash. Edge Hog was then attacked by the house robots on the flame pit but went through anyway. Its Heat Final was against the mighty hammer of Thor, both robots used their weapons on each other but both missed and hit the arena floor more times than they hit each other. Edge Hog was then pushed into Sir Killalots CPZ where it was dragged out, spun around and thrown on its back. Edge Hog managged to self-right again but didn't move which resulted in Refbot counting out Edge Hog and elliminating them from the New Blood Championship. Series 7 In the first battle of Series 7, Edge Hog faced Panic Attack, Mega Morg and Spin Doctor. It began tentatively, driving into the back of Mega Morg, then axing the top of it. Edge Hog continued to try to attack Mega Morg from its rear, but achived nothing. Buy this time, Panic Attack had turned Spin Doctor onto its side, eliminating it. Edge Hog now turned its attention to the former champions. As Refbot counted Spin Doctor out, Mega Morg flipped, then righted Edge Hog. Panic Attack went for the axe-weilding robot next, lifting it and releasing it by the Flame Pit. The two Welsh robots then ganged up on Edge Hog, both lifting it up, and pitting it. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:new Blood Competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:robots from Cheshire